herofandomcom-20200223-history
Luviagelita Edelfelt
Luviagelita Edelfelt is a heroine from the Fate series debuting in Fate/hollow ataraxia. She is better known as Luvia in fandom. In Fate/stay night: Realta Nua, she is voiced by Yukari Tamura. In Fate/unlimited codes and other works, on she is voiced by Shizuka Itou. Profile Background Luviagelita is the daughter of a distinguished lineage of magi, the Edelfelt, as well as their young and talented family head. As a student in the Clock Tower, the Mage's Association academy, she is one of the candidates for the position of student president for the current academic term. She became acquainted with Rin Tohsaka after she began to study in the Clock Tower after the Fifth Holy Grail War. She finds in Rin a worthy rival due to their similarities; their encounters always result in fierce clashes. After a year together, a silent agreement was forged within the Department of Mineralogy of Clock Tower that "Tohsaka and Edelfelt must not attend classes together". The facade that she built for herself was withering away after a decade of use and her bad temper was already starting to appear, but after Rin showed up her daily life improved. On a certain occasion, Luvia tried to reserve the 28th room in the top floor of the Norwich Students Dormitory entirely for herself, but that became impossible when Rin also asked for the same room. After a series of events that resulted in the recommendation letter that Rin got from a Lord being torn apart, a big fight broke out and a reception desk was destroyed in the process. Afterwards, both were forbidden from ever entering the dormitory again. So because boarding houses are too small, she bought a European-style mansion for herself to live in. Personality As long as Rin Tohsaka is not nearby, Luvia's attitude is always graceful, never blaspheming and displaying a beauty similar to that of a swan. Of course, that is all just a facade; as she is actually very competitive and suffers from perfectionist tendencies. Although wealthy, Luvia does not tolerate excessive spending. However, she knows that such spending of money is meaningful because aristocrats are aristocrats. She understands that commoners do not have good views about the aristocrats, but loves them strongly because she understands them. She accepts that her fate is to marry a high-class gentleman of noble birth, but her personal tastes are more towards a simple man. Appearance Luvia has long golden blond hair styled entirely in large coils. She physically resembles Rin somewhat, furthering speculation that the younger Edelfelt sister from the Third Holy Grail War may have married into the Tohsaka family. Similar to Rin, she wears ribbons in her hair. In contrast to her rival, Luvia's signature colour is blue; she wears a long blue dress with sleeves that are easily detachable for combat purposes. Role Fate/hollow ataraxia During the Zelretch box incident, a telephone call connected to a Luvia of a parallel timeline three years in the future. A series of events that started with her delivering a important essay that she wrote led to she and Rin falling from the London Tower. They survived the incident thanks to the intervention of Shirou Emiya, and in the aftermath received the nickname of Mary of July (Luvia) and Poppins of July. Eventually, she and Shiro (who she calls Shero) became partners and started investigating a cruise ship casino called Fem's Casa. Abilities A Finn who is an expert in the use of the Gandr shooting curse, she is also trained in the England-original Lancashire-style of martial combat (which is quite similar to pro-wrestling) and received the nicknames of "Hunting Dog of the Ring" and the "Forklift Lady" for it. Usually wearing a blue dress, the sleeves of said dress are optional attachments that can be easily and quickly removed in times of battle. Gallery Luviagelita sleeve.png|Sleeves Luviagelita_sleeveless.png|No Sleeves Luviagelita_Edelfelt.png|Fate/Unlimited Codes Great_luvia.png|Great Luvia Fate Kaleid Liner Luvia Edelfelt.png|Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA Category:Fate Series Heroes Category:Female Category:Rivals Category:Wealthy Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Spoiled Sweet